Chaos Theory: Time Chronicles
by Akai Chishio no Habanero Hime
Summary: "This is exactly why I hate Time Travel! The Damn Butterfly Effect!" "Minato, you meet Naruto, before he was born while on a mission and you erased your memory to protect the Timeline. Screw that! It's already fucked up let me go. I want to meet him!" Time Travel is always cooler when you add Uzumaki Kushina.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another Story! I couldn't help myself. I got this idea in my head and it wouldn't go away. I can't work on my other stories with this idea stuck in my head, so I'm writing it down. Anyway I've read Time Travel stories, the usual go back in time make thing better. I thought, what if I wrote one but different? Then this idea came and wouldn't go way. **

…

**Format**

Yelling: (Ex: "No!" I yelled)

_Thoughts_: (Ex: _Cookie!)_

_Flashbacks; _(Ex **~Flashback~** _Cookie!_)

**Author's notes/for Emphasis/Jutsu/Japanese words (That Require Translation)**: (Ex:** Akai**)

Narration: (Ex: And then all the Ramen in the land was stolen.)

'Dreams': (Ex: 'Akai means: red; used as an adjective)

"_**Kyūbi speaking"**_: _**"Ramen"**_

'_**Kyūbi' thoughts: (Ex: 'No')**_

…

**(Konoha October 10****th****) **

"Just what… do you want?" Kushina asked.

"I'm going to pull the Kyūbi out from you." **Kamen no Otoko (Obito)** answered.

"What?" Kushina said.

"Minato's Shunshin no jutsu allows him to move instantly between locations marked with Jutsu Formulas. He made sure to mark your seal formula with it too… in order to protect you. However, I managed to put a distance between you. Furthermore, the Kyūbi's seal has been weakened from childbirth. Do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" Kamen no Otoko said.

'_**Uchiha. I refused to be controlled again by those scum! I can't believe, I'm doing this.' " Jikūkan**__** Ninjutsu:**__** Tenshin**__**no **__**Jikan**__**! "**_

"What…" Kamen no Otoko began.

Then it went dark. Kushina felt the pain fad, she felt the seal repair its self and then disappear. Then a bright flash of light… Colors… Voices… Students… What going on? Before she registered what was going on she heard herself say: "I'm Uzumaki Kushina, Dattebane!" Academy… introducing herself? They all began to laugh. She then realized the fox sent her back in time. Why? Kyūbi didn't like her? Wait a second… Sharingan = control Kyūbi. So it didn't want to get controlled. Figures…

**(Kushina's Pov)**

_I have a second chance… Minato… Naruto… I will not fail so I'll have to be careful how much I change. _

" Look at the color of her hair. How could anyone have hair like that? How do you get it that red?" A kid says.

Another kid said, "Her hair is really weird. I wouldn't like to have hair like that."

" Hey! Be quite! Settle down!" The Teacher ordered

"I'm going to become the villages first female Hokage, Dattebane!" I say repeating the same sentence I had done the first time around, but not to impress them this time, to hear Minato.

"I want to become a great Hokage, who will be admired by everyone in the village, too." Minato announced.

Just like last time I got teased.

"Tomato!" One the bullies baited, "You have a fat, round face with red hair. Just like a tomato. As if a tomato can become the Hokage. I hate tomatoes. A tomato everyone hates could never be accepted as the Hokage."

"You're getting redder and riper." The bullies said as I started to blush, it not hard to fake blushing your taught that for seduction missions.

"It's the Tomato Festival. Time for harvest." A boy said as he grabbed a piece of my hair.

Just like last time I said: "Who're you calling Tomato? Now you listen… I hate tomatoes too, Dattebane." I yelled as I flung the boy, "Keep calling me tomato and your going to get, Dattebane!" I noticed Minato laughing (like last time.) so I said, "What are you laughing at?" And with that the entire day went the same. _Well this is extremely accurate… Of course this leaves the question of what I should change_. I was deep in thought and had fallen in what Minato had called Kushina on Autopilot. I knew what was going to be asked, and I knew what I was going to answer, so I wasn't paying any real attention, but only someone who knew me well could tell_. Now what to change… Damn that pesky Butterfly Effect._

**2 years later (The Day Minato takes the graduation test)**

_Lucky Minato, he doesn't have to hide his skill. I have to, but you know what screw this. I haven't changed anything yet. I just pass this Genin test, but only just barely. I don't want anyone getting suspicions. _

"Namikaze Minato." The Teacher calls.

Minato goes in to take the test. _This I remember…Minato had passed and he wished me luck. Then I failed. I was so angry that a boy-girl passed and I didn't._

"Namikaze. Good Luck." I said.

"Huh? U-Uzumaki-san…T-thank you." Minato said with a shy smile.

"Welcome. Now go pass." I said. And a little while he came back with a Forehead Protector.

"Uzumaki Kushina." Sensei said.

"Uzumaki-san, Good Luck. I hope you pass." Minato said.

"Don't you worry about me. I will." I replied.

**(In the Testing Room)**

The three Jutsu and 1 you learned on your own." Sensei said.

I did all but Bunshin right. Then I surprised him. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 2 clones.

"So do I pass?" I asked.

"Just barely." Sensei said handing me my headband.

**Back in the classroom**

"See Blondie-kun. I told you I'd pass." I said.

"B-Blondie-kun?" Minato asked.

"Yay. That's what new my nickname for you." I answered. _He isn't my Minato from the future so I can't call him Mina-kun._

"Okay… Kushina-san." Minato said.

"Drop the san. Just Kushina. See you tomorrow, when we pick teams. Bye Blondie-kun." I replied.

"Bye, Kushina." Minato said.

**Minato's Pov**

She talked to me… I thought she'd ignore me. She gave me a nickname and I get to Kushina by her first name without an honorific. Kushina is so cool… I admire her. She so strong, funny, confident, and fearless, and her hair is beautiful. I can't wait till I can talk to her, tomorrow.

**Team Assignment Day**

"Team 7: Namikaze Minato, Nomura Daichi and Uzumaki Kushina, Sensei Jiraiya. Team…" Sensei Begin.

"What! How come Tomato is on Minato-kun's Team!" Tarija Kimiko yelled.

"Tomato! Who do you think you are, Dattebane?!"Kushina snapped.

"Well, Kimiko, Kushina barely passed and both Minato and Daichi are prodigies. Don't blame Kushina. You still wouldn't have been on Minato's team, if she hadn't passed, Michiko would be." Sensei replied, "Anyways, Team 8 Hyuga…"

Once sensei Finished…

"I'm Jiraiya, the great Toad Sage, Team 7 your with me." Jiraiya announced.

_Odd… this seems familiar some how. I can't help but feel as though I live through this before. Whatever._

**Jiraiya Pov**

_Minato, Kushina… which one of you turned back the time and why? Did something when Naruto's birth? Hmm…_

"Naruto!" I yelled.

_Kushina looked at me weirdly and Minato hadn't been paying attention. Daichi was both confused and looking at his teammate, specifically Kushina, oddly. Damn it I can't tell which one it was or even if they remember what happened on October 10__th__._

…

**A/N: Need a Beta reader and am too lazy to look for one. Volunteers? **

**Translations:**

**Kamen no Otoko: The Masked Man**

**Jikūkan**** Ninjutsu;**** Tenshin no ****Jikan****: Tenshin means to change course or direction. Jikan means time. Translates to Space–Time Ninjutsu: Changing Course of Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank You! :) I so happy so many people like Chaos Theory, and because you guys are awesome, I think, I might just update this story more often. See people, all you guys got to do is review and favorite this story and I shall update it quickly.**

**…**

**Format:**

Yelling: (Ex: "No!" I yelled)

_Thoughts_: (Ex: _Cookie!)_

_Talking in mind/ Mindscape: (__Ex__: "Chaos") _

_Flashbacks;_(Ex ~Flashback~ _Cookie!_)

Author's notes/for Emphasis/Jutsu/Japanese words (That Require Translation): (Ex:Akai)

Narration: (Ex: And then all the Ramen in the land was stolen.)

Dreams': (Ex: 'Akai means: red; used as an adjective)

"_**Kyūbi speaking"**_: _**"Ramen"**_

'_**Kyūbi' thoughts: (Ex: 'No')**_

**…**

**2 years later (Kushina and Minato are 12. They are coming back from a mission, with Jiraiya. Kushina and Minato are Chūnin)**

**Kushina's Pov**

_He knows. Jiraiya fucking knows. Of course, he doesn't know I'm the one who turned back the time, he thinks it's Minato. But still. How many people are starting to or do remember? This is bad, if someone were to remember the Kyūbi attack…_

"The blood, there was so much blood! Konoha had a Yondaime and the Kyūbi attacked! The Yondaime sealed it in a baby!" Jiraiya sensei screamed.

Minato and I stiffed. I said: "What the in fucking Hells are you talking about **Ero-Sensei?** Have you forgotten! The Kyūbi is sealed in me? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" _That throws off any and all suspicion on me, but Minato said nothing, and was looking at Jiraiya, with a look that said: He knew what he was talking about. Minato knows too. Well this complicates things._

"Sorry Kushina." He said, but Sensei was staring at Minato more intently than before and he said, "Tell me".

"I have no idea. We were attacked and Kushina was kidnapped. I know he was after Kyūbi but not for what?"

"To destroy the Village. Also he had been planning for a long time. I don't think that true. Kyūbi told me: that he wanted to make sure to kill Minato and me. He's not Madara either. He said something about Obito." I replied.

_**Normal Pov Flashback: 1 year ago, Kushina's Mind Scape.**_

"_Look Kyūbi, we are going to have to work together make sure you won't get controlled and that man never gets his hands on Naruto. I know you don't care about me, but you won't be released or controlled. You may not be good Kyūbi, but I'd die, before I'd let that happen, Dattebane!" Kushina stated._

'_**Kushina, you care about what happens to me. I've never had that happen to me, since the Saga of the Six Paths.' "Fine you human brat." 'Thank you, for caring. You humans might not be that bad after all.' "Brat, the man that attacked you was trying to kill you, your husband and weaken the village. He planned to use me to do it. His name is Obito."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**Minato's Pov**

Jiraiya-sensei and I just stared at Kushina; we had forgotten she was here. _Wait a minute, she remembers._

"Of course, I'd love to know why? I could understand me, I'm going to be Yondaime, but why Minato? I mean you are a wimp and your girly. Maybe he has a thing against blondes? Or he was in love with you, and you rejected him? Was he your secret lover? I knew it no straight man would be as pretty as you! What products do you use? Seriously why is your hair softer and shinier than mine? Also why do I keep yelling out Naruto? Who is Naruto?" Kushina asked.

_She doesn't remember much. Kushina… Why can't remember you loved me? I scared you won't feel the same this time around… You still don't see me for me. You still me see as wimp. When did you start respecting me? I don't remember. And for Kami's sake I have to deal with those jokes, again. Someone up there hates me._

"You are not denying any of it, so I'm going to assume you did have a secret lover. Blondie-kun why did you not tell me? I'd be a bit upset, because you are my teammate and you hadn't told me earlier, but I'd accept it. Oh we are here! Hello Konoha. Freedom! Ramen! Bye Guys." Kushina said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Kushina, wait." I said, when I realized, what she had said.

"What?" She asked.

"No, Obito was my student. He died during the war. And no I'm not, if I was I would have told you." I answered.

"Oh… I wish I could remember as much as you and Jiraiya, but I only remember small details of October 10th. And you know, I was just teasing." And with that she was gone. _Why do I feel like I forgetting something important about today._

**That Night Kushina's Pov**

"Hello is anyone home?" I said, as I walked through the house. "Hello?" Then I saw three shadows and I ran, but I was too slow and they caught me.

_Kumogakure… Baka! How could I forget the day I got kidnapped?! Well damn… I guess… I'll do the same thing that I did last time. _

**A Couple Hours Later**

_This is so boring! I know, I'm kidnapped and all, but I don't remember it being this painfully monotonous. Kill me now… Minato, you sure are taking your time. I guess I'll just talk to Kyūbi. Our relationship has improved since, you know, since the incident where, I told Kyūbi that we are going to have to work together._

"_Kyūbi, help! I'm bored." _

"_**Human, I'm curious, why did you not tell your Yondaime that you remember everything?" **_

"_Lots of reasons, if I did, I'd have to tell them you made us going back in time. Second I like messing with him."_

_**"How amusing."**_

We talk for a couple hours then, I looked up and realized that we were near the border. Then two my kidnappers fell. The 3rd one ran into the trees. Then he fell. _Damn I'm tired… Hey look a person. How did I not realize how exceedingly drowsy I am? My brain is all muddled. _

"Are you hurt?" a mysterious voice said.

_Damn, how do I not know going on? I swear I recognize the voice. Why am I still walking? _I look up and all dramatic like the cloud blocking the moonlight moves away. _I swear I've seen this before… _ And the light reveals… Minato? _I've seen this! Wait don't tell me… I got nothing. This is sad. I should know this. _

"I came to save you." Minato said.

… _Really, I fail. This is when Minato tells me he likes my hair. You think he'd tell me earlier, being on the same team and all. Then again, for teammates we rarely see each other outside of missions. Jiraiya trains us separately, I wonder why? _I collapse, he catches me and tells me: "You'll be alright now." Then picks me up. "Hey wait a minute." I said. _It's funny, even though Minato has all his memories and I know how strong he is, I still kind of thought of as a wimp till now._

_**That's because when you go back in time, you gain the mentality of your younger self. Not all events can be changed. Although you have the knowledge of your future, you will think and act as your younger self did. That is why you're so immature and you will still think/act like a child, even with your knowledge. This is when your feelings for Minato changed, so naturally today, you will start to have a fondness for Minato."**_

"_Thank you for explaining"_

Minato jumps to the trees, and I notice my hair. "That's…" I begin.

"Your hair is beautiful. So I noticed it right away." Minato said.

"But you've always ignored me." I replied. Which is true, we don't talk outside of missions, besides me making fun of him, and Minato, has never helped me in my fights.

"Because I know that you're strong, in body and in spirit. But this is a fight between to villages. It's different from your other fights so…" Minato trailed off.

"So?" I asked.

"I didn't want to lose you." Minato answered.

"Even if I'm an outsider?" I asked_. It's silly I still need that reassurance. Though, I suppose, since I still feel the same emotions I did last time, I'm glad this moment repeated itself. _

"Why do you say that? You live Konoha, so you're one of us." Minato answered.

_Minato… Thank you. I'm so glad, that I got to share this moment with you, again. You're a great ninja. My Minato… The Future Yondaime of Konoha. I'm glad that I have red hair because it's my personal __**Unmei no Akai Ito. **_

The World goes Black.

**…**

**A/N: What do you think? I have writers block for my other stories, so I'll be updating this one rather quickly until I get over it.**

**Translations**

**Ero-Sensei: Perverted Teacher**

**Unmei no Akai Ito: Red Thread of Fate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have realized writing the format over and over is redundant… Fail. Thank you for ****Not**** pointing it out, it makes me feel less foolish. **

**Now some of my craziness: a kitty is gazing at me… it's creepy. Go away kitty! It's gone… Come back! I promise I'll love you forever! Fine don't come back you're a creepy cat anyway. (Crazy outburst complete.)**

…

**Normal Pov**

It was rather beautiful and peaceful morning in Konoha, the birds were chirping and the children were playing. In the Hokage's office, Sarutobi was having a calm conversation with Kushina.

"What?" the red haired Kunoichi screamed.

**(Narrator: "****How many years will it take to get one peaceful morning in Konoha? The world may never know…****)**

It has been 3 months, since Kushina's attempted abduction and she was rather happy to have been returned to Konoha. That is until Hokage-sama told the Habanero; she was going on a long-term mission. What really is enraged the Kunoichi was that, she was getting closer to Minato and now she had to leave. You can imagine the affect it had on her. She was ready to make Hokage swallow his smoking pipe.

"Now Kushina, Your Father ordered this. He wants you in Uzushino. Hime-sama, relax, you will be back in 3 years. Also Tsunade and Hatake Sakumo will be training you in Uzushino." Sarutobi answered.

"Why Hatake-san and Tsunade. Why does Tou-san want me?" Kushina asked.

"I'm hoping Sakumo and Tsunade will benefit from being away from the village. As for you father, to teach you Fūinjutsu, he found out that you are exceptionally skilled, for your age, at it." Sarutobi replied.

"When do I leave?" She inquired.

"A week from now. Your team won't be sent on missions, so you can spend time with them, before you leave. Also Kushina, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure are, according to Jiraiya's spy network, are preparing for war against Konoha. I need you to inform your father, about that. Well I have paperwork to do, Kushina. Not to mention preparation, for what might be coming. You are dismissed" Sarutobi said.

**One Week Later**

Team 7 had spent as many time as they could together, during the week. Now the dreaded day had arrived. Each one of them gave their red headed teammate a gift. Jiraiya had given her **Tōken**, Daichi a** Bingo-Bukku**, and Minato a hair clip, some ink and sealing paper.

"Thank you guys, see you in 3 years." Kushina said holding back tears. "I'll miss you: Chibi-chan, Ero-sensei and Blondie-kun." And she hugged them all and allowed herself to cry.

"Bye Kushina. I'll miss you too. After all, when your gone, who will help me tease Minato." Daichi said.

"We'll all miss you. Now next time I see you I want you to be stronger after all Tsunade and Sakumo will be training you. Don't disappoint your sensei." Jiraiya stated.

"I won't sensei. You better tease Minato for me, Daichi." Kushina replied.

"Kushina, umm… I… err…" Minato began.

"I'll miss you too Blondie-kun. Now you better be a Jōnin, when I come back. Thank you all for being my precious people. And I know will be see each other again, so it's not goodbye, it's see you later. So see you later." Kushina declared.

_Bye Uzumaki Kushina… See you later._

…

**Translations**

**Tōken: a sword**

**Bingo-Bukku: Bingo Book.**

**A/N: What do think. I know it's short, but it's supposed to be.**

**Leave a suggestion, should I do a time skip, with the occasion flashback about her training or write about Kushina's training?**


	4. Chapter 4

**To: ****Tsukiyo69: Thank you for your suggestion. Also, yes this is the first big change. Kushina followed the timeline to the letter, till she passed along with Minato, but this is the first change that will make a drastic alteration the timeline. As for Uzushino destruction being avoided, read and find out. :)**

…

**Kushina's Arrival in Uzushino (Kushina's Pov)**

_Stupid Hokage, sending me away just when Minato and I were getting closer, this is so damn infuriating. _

I was so absorbed in planning the covert murder of Sarutobi Hiruzen, that when I heard: "Uzumaki-hime welcome to Uzushino!"

I jumped and was disoriented for a couple seconds, before I let out the intelligent response of: "Huh?"

"Kushina, you should pay attention more." My older brother Kenta said.

"Nii-chan!" I yelled excitedly, before I ran and gave him a hug.

_My brother, he died when Uzushino fell. He looks just like Father did at 17, imposing, black hair, green eyes and really tall. _

"Otou-sama, wants to see you." Nii-chan said.

"See you later, Nii-chan." I replied.

**At the Uzumaki Compound**

_Uzushiogakure is a huge island. There is a colossal whirlpool that surrounds the Island like a wall of water. The first Uzumaki, who made a complex 5 seal barrier, that keeps the whirlpool spinning, created it. The seal is so intricate and powerful no one has been able to recreate it. I'm ashamed to say that the first time around, I hadn't really cared about Fūinjutsu. I was good and had a lot of potential, but never put that much effort in it, before going back in time. I thought it was useless and focused more on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. I, of course, realized, all to late, the power of_ _Fūinjutsu. I found out how useful it was, but anyone who could teach me more was dead. Now, I have the opportunity to learn from the best, My Clan. _

**The Uzumaki Clan Head's Office**

"Otou-sama may I come in?" I inquired

"Yes Daughter, come in." Tou-san said.

_Tou-san is always working. He is the clan head and the Daimyo of __**Uzu no Kuni**__, so he really busy all the time._

"Kushina, you are going to b joining a team of Chūnin, who recently lost their teammate." Tou-san stated.

"I see. When do I meet them?" I asked curiously.

"Once you're settled. Oh to more important news, I will inform you of training schedule. You will learn politics with Honoka Ryu, etiquette from Masako Akiko, Taijutsu from Setsuna Namiko, Ninjutsu from Nakiko Sara, Iryō Ninjutsu from Tsunade, Kenjutsu from Hatake Sakumo, and Fūinjutsu from Rei, I'm sure you remember her. He replied.

_The Fūinjutsu Master Uzumaki Rei…_

**6 month later**

_My teammates are so annoying! I hate them! My new teammates, I mean. Ichiro is an ass. Kyo has a crush on me! He so insufferable! Who does he think he is! He isn't Blondie-kun, therefore has no right to crush on me! I miss Daichi, Jiraiya and Minato-kun… _

**1-½ years since Kushina left Konoha **

"Kushina, go out with me!" Kyo asked.

_That 40,789 times today, I've counted. Why can't he disappear? Ignore him… Think about Minato and his cuteness._

**Meanwhile somewhere in Konoha at the exact same time **

"Namikaze-kun, go out with me!" Fan-girls yelled.

_Maybe they will disappear, if I don't turn around? Ignore them; think about Kushina-chan's cuteness._

**Back to Kushina**

"Shut up! She has said no the passed 789,978 times. She is not going to ever say it." Ichiro said.

_I can get along with him now. He was only an ass to me, because he missed his other teammate and didn't want a replacement. I still hate Kyo though. He is annoying bastard. If he died, the world would be a better place._

"Lies! Right Baby Doll?" Kyo asked.

"Shut up, before I kill you, Kyo. I not a Baby Doll, Dattebane!" I answered.

"Kushina, Otou-san wants you." My maid said as she arrived at the training ground.

"Bye Ichiro." I said, deliberately ignoring Kyo.

**At Kushina's Fathers Office**

"Kushina, Rei has told me, you have advanced in Fūinjutsu to the point that you have almost surpassed her. She also informed that you activated the Dōjutsu called Rinnegan. This true?" Otou-san asked.

"Yes, I could show you." I replied.

"That is not required. I have a scroll with information on it. Also I've decided that starting tomorrow will train to use the Kyūbi's power." He said.

"Not necessary, Tou-san, I am able to use it. I just need to change the seal; this seal does not allow me to use a lot of Kyūbi's chakura." I answered.

"I see, dismissed." Otou-san said.

**2 ½ years since Kushina left Konoha**

_Uzushiogakure is under attack! The whirlpool seal has been damaged! Which is not surprising it been around for 100 years. Seals, unfortunately weaken over time, if a fail-safe mechanism is not added, know as a key, in Fūinjutsu terms. If I could fix the seal it would stop the intruders. I just need time… _

**Hours later**

_Screams, curses and the smell of death…_

_I need to hurry, if I don't activate the Whirlpool seal the invaders reinforcement will arrive and Uzushinogakure will fall… There, complete. _

"**Gofū Kekkai: Uzumaki no Uzushino**!" I yelled, as I activated the seals.

**6 months later**

_The Village avoided destruction with the help of Konoha's Ninja forces. My Tou-san said that I'm the most powerful Fūinjutsu Master, since the First Uzumaki. He is so proud of me because I'm the only one who can recreate our clan founder's seal. I'm so awesome! Be jealous, and bow down you inferior mortals. Best of all; I get to see Minato-chan soon! I'm excited and nervous. What if Blondie-kun doesn't like me anymore? Or has a girlfriend and she is __Tarija Kimiko. No she can't my Minato-kun! She better not try to take my Yondaime!_

_**"Kushina, calm down." **_

"Okay Kurama. But if she does, I will have to kill her. Very painfully." I said accidentally out loud_. _

"_**Foolish human, you said it out loud. Now everyone was is both curious, concerned."**_

"Shit! I said that out loud! Was that the only thing? Please tell me that was." I said to Kenta-Nii.

"You all so said Quote:Be jealous, and bow down you inferior mortals, Unfortunately Kyo is still alive. Damn it, I get to see… then you trailed off." Nii-san answered.

_Thank Kami I trailed off, it would have been embarrassing to finish that thought aloud or worse I keep saying my thought aloud._

"Anyways, I have news, Jiraiya 1 of the Legendary Sanin,** Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō **along with his team are coming here and are Due to arrive tomorrow. So Kushina, Tou-san wants you on your best behavior." Kenta said.

_Minato coming here!_

"Why, Nii-san?" I asked.

"Tou-san is hoping to arrange a marriage between you and **Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō**, because he is from Konoha and he is one of the few people alive who stronger than you." Kenta replied.

_Arrange marriage between me and Minato-kun! _

…

**Translation**

**Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō: The Yellow Flash of Konoha**

**Gofū Kekkai: Uzumaki no Uzushino: 5 seal barrier: Uzumaki Whirlpool. **

**Uzu no Kuni: Land of the Whirlpools**

**A/N: Told you drastic changes.**


End file.
